Methods of the type in question are known. The necessary sealing of the pressing of the pipe and the press fitting is achieved by the first pressing in the region of the bead, in which the O-ring seal located in the bead is pressed against the associated outer circumferential wall of the pipe, overlaid by the sealing ring, by being acted upon in the region of the bead by means of the pressing tool, with the sealing ring being deformed. The deforming of the sealing ring is accompanied by deforming of the region surrounding the sealing ring both of the press fitting and as a rule of the pipe. The second pressing, which is quite conceivably carried out at the same time as the first pressing, causes the press fitting and the pipe to become flared in such a way that a conicity of the combination of the press fitting and the pipe is obtained, said conicity widening counter to the direction in which one would be pulled off the other so as to achieve the effect after the pressing operation of preventing one from being pulled off the other.
A pressure connection for pipes that is produced by the generic method is known from WO 98/57086 A1. In the case of this connection, the first pressing in the region of the bead, specifically on both sides of the bead when viewed in the axial direction, achieves the effect of deforming the sealing ring while correspondingly improving the tightness of the seal and at the same time preventing pulling off.
In the light of the previously described prior art, a technical problem addressed by the invention is considered to be that of further improving a method of the type in question, in particular to make handling in the course of the pressing operation easier.